End Me
by Josefine Moony
Summary: *Finished*A story of Harrys last way out of his misery. But someone stops him from taking his life. It it slash and nothing else, people. I've been told this is very beautiful, Draco's reaction is a bit shocking...
1. Harry's devestation

*This* represents a person's thoughts. "This" is talking.  
  
  
  
*What will they think of me, when I'm found in the grass down below?  
  
Will they change their thoughts of me; will their so-called adoration be turned into disgust, or even hate? I sure would like to know.*  
  
Harry reached into his pocket and found the photo of his parents at their wedding. They were talking to Sirius. *My godfather. Oh Sirius, I'm sorry I have to let you down like this. I'm so sorry.*  
  
"I'm in pain, Sirius…" He whispered to the photo, a tear trickling down his face. "I know it doesn't show, but I'm falling apart."  
  
*I really can't take it any longer. I guess in a way, Voldemort has succeeded. He found out another way to kill me. He made my entire life so miserable that I'm about to end it by myself, no help required. Every year he draws nearer, hurting my friends and forcing me to confront danger after danger. He's so close now; I can feel him. In my scar, and I know he has already won.*  
  
*Sometimes, when I'm in class, my writing fails me. I forget how to do it; I even drop the pen sometimes, not being able to hold it any longer. Thanks to this, my grades have gone from average to lousy. They know it's hard for me, but that doesn't change the fact that I can't even do my homework any more.*  
  
*I don't know what else to do, I'm trapped in a corner and I'm loosing my grip. I'm going crazy, for fuck's sake! I don't wanna end up as some maniac locked up in St Mungo's! And I can't avoid the fact that Voldemort is catching up with me. At least I'm not going to let him have the pleasure to kill me, or for what I know, torture me to death. It's all going to end here, now, tonight.*  
  
He had gone through a lot of effort to make it up there tonight. The teachers and his classmates were usually on his heals twenty-four seven. But thanks to his Invisibility Cloak he had sneaked out while everyone was asleep, and then found his way to the top tower at Hogwarts. At this tower there was a little balcony, on which he had climbed over the rail, and was now standing on the edge between life and death. *I must be like… at least two hundred feet from the ground,* he thought, gazing down at the Hogwarts grounds, fascinated by the view. *How come I never thought about this place before?*  
  
Harry once again looked at the old picture in his hand. *I would meet my parents… I'm gonna do it now, or else it won't happen…* Harry leaned forward. *Just a little bit more, and it'll be over, it'll all be over. I shouldn't be that hard*  
  
"That's it." He mumbled to himself.  
  
And he let go. God, just the feeling of letting go… Harry let himself fall into the air, and he didn't hear the noise coming from behind him.  
  
In a second, someone grabbed him. Someone grabbed his robes, then his arms, and quickly pulled him back over.  
  
Harry was still in shock over actually jumping, and was only shaking violently in the arms of that someone who now had pinned him to the floor.  
  
That someone, was Draco Malfoy. As soon as Harry lied safely on the bottom of the balcony, Draco stepped back with pure anger glowing in his pale face.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" He yelled. Harry said nothing. He was just lying on the floor staring at his "saviour". He was going to get up again, but as soon as he made a move for it, Draco quickly pushed him back down and pinned his arms over his head.  
  
"You were just going to jump, like that?! You were actually going to end your life as a splashed puddle on the ground, is that it?" He roared. Harry had never seen him this furious. What had just happened? Okay, so Draco had found him on his way of killing himself, and he had stopped him. He had actually pulled him back over?  
  
And suddenly, he got angry himself.  
  
Who did Draco think he was, making this so much harder than it had to be? What did he care anyway?  
  
"It's my choice to end my life the way I wanna end it." Harry spat. When Draco heard this, his eyes grew wide with shock and fury.  
  
"Bullshit!" He snapped, and stood up.  
  
"That's fucking bullshit, Potter, and you know it! Did you ever stop to think about the rest of the world? All of those people putting their hopes in YOU to save them, to lead them against Voldemort! What do you would happen if the news spread that the Dark Lord defeated the ONLY person we thought could conquer him!?" Harry slowly stood up in front of Draco. The blond Slytherin was staring at him with his stormy grey eyes, hair pulled back and hands fisted by his sides.  
  
"Why do you even care?" Harry asked, eyes wide in confusion. "I thought you would be happy to give a push over that edge!" Draco's eyes flashed.  
  
"Oh believe me, Potter. If you were just some ordinary guy who didn't have the whole fucking wizard community relying on him, I would've been happy to THROW you over that edge!"  
  
"Then I don't see what you've got to loose." Harry said in a challenging tone. "Come on, Malfoy, I know you want to do it so badly." He started walking towards the silver-haired boy with a daring face. "Just grab me and throw me over. It would be so easy, just getting rid of me once and for all. No one would know; it would still be my suicide. I know your father would be proud." Their faces were just inches apart now.  
  
"How 'bout it, Ferret Boy?" Draco grabbed him by the collar pushed him up against the rail, holding him hard.  
  
"Is this what you want, huh Potter?" Draco growled, pushing him even further over the rail. "You're telling me you're not scared? You're even more selfish than I ever thought you were!" But Harry just bent his head back and let the wind ruffle his black hair.  
  
"Do it, Draco. Push me now." Draco flinched when he heard his first name. Harry reached up and tugged his shirt.  
  
"DO IT! End my suffering!" With a scream of frustration Draco straightened up and threw Harry to the floor.  
  
"YOU'RE A FUCKING MANIAC!" Harry landed in a heap and started quivering. As Draco stood towered over him, breathing heavily, he heard how Harry began sobbing. *Oh god…* he thought, seeing how the sobs shook Harry's entire body as he laid on the cold stone floor with his face down.  
  
"Oh for Christ's sake, Harry…" Draco sank to his knees and pulled Harry's shaking body into his embrace. Harry couldn't help it. He wept against Draco's shirt, howls of pain escaping his mouth.  
  
"I- I'm sorry!" He sobbed. Draco swallowed harshly and pulled him even closer in his arms, rocking him gently.  
  
"Me too." He murmured, closing his eyes tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Like it? Tell me. Hate it? Tell me. Want a sequel? Tell me!!  
  
Sorry about my English skills, it's not my native language, but I'm going the best I can… 


	2. Draco's hospitality

A/N: Wee, you guys are really nice! I realised I couldn't possibly leave it at that, though… We DO need to find out why Draco didn't kill Harry when he had his chance!  
  
The thing is, after this, I don't have a clue of where I'm going with this story… If you have ANY suggestions, feel free to tell me! I don't think I'll make it slash… This story was supposed to circle mostly around Harry, I only took the chance to show that maybe sometimes Draco isn't all that bad. He's human, even if he doesn't always seem like it.  
  
P.S To Jenny: Hej, en svensk på fanfiction.net! Det har jag aldrig varit med om! Vart bor du? Visst e det lite jobbigt att skriva allt på engelska…  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Draco really, really hated having Harry in his arms. He couldn't recall any other situation in his life when he had felt more uncomfortable than now.  
  
Hearing him cry was, well… a little heartbreaking, but he still wasn't very fond of the fact that he was hugging his sworn archenemy.  
  
As soon as Harry was all out of tears, he got up and headed for the door, not wanting to meet Draco's eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute…" Draco reached out and seized his arm. "Just where do you think you're going?" Harry turned his face away and sniffed a little.  
  
"Uh… back to Gryffindor Tower. Thanks for having this… discussion with me, Malfoy, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." Harry then tried walking away again, but no, Draco held him in a steady grip.  
  
"Will I?" He asked. "You sure your seat is not going to be empty tomorrow morning?" Harry slowly met Draco's eyes and shuddered.  
  
"If only I was powerful enough to use the Avda Kadavra curse on myself I wouldn't have been forced to come up here in the first place." Draco gave him a raised eyebrow at this. Harry sighed and almost forcefully jerked away his arm. "I'm going back to bed. You have my word."  
  
Draco surrendered and let Harry go. Harry quickly disappeared down the stairs. Draco was still sitting on the floor, leaned against the castle wall.  
  
"Christ, what a night…" He muttered and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
*I stopped him. I saved him. How the fuck did I do that?* Draco gazed over at the rail and smiled a little to himself. *Crazy dork… Jumping off a balcony, what an utterly lame way to kill yourself…*  
  
As soon as Harry reached the Portrait hole, he stopped dead in his tracks. He had forgotten his Cloak on the balcony. Harry mentally smacked himself on the forehead and returned to the tower as quickly as possible.  
  
He stepped out on the balcony and up to the rail, where he had hung the Cloak earlier that night. It wasn't there. Maybe it had fallen over the rail as Draco had pushed him against it? Harry leaned over the rail and tried to fix his eyes on the ground far below. And then…  
  
"There's something I've learned from tonight…" The cold voice came from behind him. Harry froze and turned around. Draco was still sitting next to the exit, leaned against the wall. His arms were resting on his knees and Harry could almost see something of a smile playing on Draco's lips.  
  
"… Never trust the word of a sworn enemy." Draco got up and grabbed Harry's arm, much more harshly this time.  
  
"You're a hazard to yourself, Potter. I don't know if you're really drunk or just really, really stupid, but I'm not going to let you out of my sight tonight."  
  
"Bu- but…" Harry stuttered.  
  
"And don't come with any of your lame excuses, jumping one time when you're desperate seems understandable in your situation, but a second try? You must be mentally confused or something, what the fuck do I know." Draco started dragging Harry down the stairs from the tower and headed for the dungeons.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked, looking around with dizzy eyes. He did start to feel a little unsteady, and tired…  
  
"To my dorms. Whatever is wrong with you tonight, you need to sleep it off."  
  
"But I told you, I *will* go back to bed!" Harry whined, almost childish.  
  
"Don't argue with me, Potter." Draco snarled and jerked his arm even harder.  
  
"Hey, you're hurting me!"  
  
"Better than killing you." Draco pushed the doors open and Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"You got your *own* dorms?! This place is huge!" The walls were covered in Slytherin banners and posters of famous Quidditch players. Next to the giant four-poster there was a long bookshelf filled with thick, worn out volumes in black leather.  
  
"Draco Malfoy reads on his free time??!!" Harry stared at the bookshelf, but Draco quickly pushed him onto the bed and actually caught his glasses in the air before the boy hit the bed. "Night, night, Potter. Remember if you need anything…" Draco frowned and looked around, "just get it yourself would you?"  
  
Harry scowled.  
  
"Such hospitality…"  
  
"Oh shut it."  
  
"And you're sleeping where…?" Draco sat down and made himself comfortable in a big green armchair in the darkest corner of the room and sighed.  
  
"What do you think? I'm not going to sleep with an inebriated suicidal Gryffindor in my room!" Harry sat up in less than a second and yelled at him:  
  
"I'm NOT inetriacered!"  
  
"Inebriated, Potter, do you even know the meaning of that word?"  
  
Thud, Harry blacked out and fell backwards on the bed.  
  
*About time…* Draco thought to himself and reached out for a book. Though he knew he would not be able to concentrate at all tonight.  
  
*Still hate him. Still hating his guts. Should've pushed him over that rail when I had the chance.*  
  
He picked a random page, but never started reading. He just stared and the dark figure lying on his bed, now snoring forcefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming up: In the next chapter, Harry will ask Draco why he saved him, and all Draco wants is to throw Harry out of his room and forget all about it.  
  
  
  
Still, if you have ANY suggestions, please tell me!!! To do that, you click the review button on the bottom of the page, and if you don't have any suggestions, click it anyway! 


	3. Harry's wakeup

You guys are way too nice! Not that you should stop being nice but ya know… I never expected to get such response only after two chapters! *hugs all of you*  
  
There were so many of you, I can't thank each one of you personally, but THANKS to everyone who reviewed! GOD, should I make this slash?? I'm going crazy, I can't decide. If I do make it slash, I can promise you this: It won't be fluffy OR cliché, I'll do anything to avoid that… And if slash, I'll make it kind of mild, some sort of friendly and just maybe a little attraction slash… you follow me? I'm babbling nonsense…!  
  
HARRY'S WAKE UP  
  
God bless Sundays. As soon as this brat wakes up and I get him out of my room I can go to sleep, and I won't have to get up until Monday morning…  
  
Draco was getting grumpy. Not very surprising considering the fact that it was now Sunday morning, and he was sitting in the same chair, same position, with same book on his lap. Not a page turned.  
  
Draco sighed silently and threw a glance at the clock on the wall. Ten thirty, did Potter think this was some kind of a motel? He didn't know why he hadn't thrown Harry out of there already, but there was something keeping him away from stepping over to the bed.  
  
Suddenly, the crooked figure on his bed moved slightly. Draco's brows rose questionably.  
  
*Wake up, please wake up. Wake up you stupid brat!* Draco yelled in his own head.  
  
Immediately, Harry's eyes fluttered open, allowing the weak sunlight hit his emerald green stare. For a while he just laid there, curled up with the sheets snared around him, and then he blinked. Draco didn't move an inch. Harry closed his eyes again, and for a moment, Draco thought he was falling asleep again, but then Harry sat up blindly, feeling his way to the edge of the bed with trembling hands.  
  
He was swaying like a drunk when he finally stood up on his feet, looking around while narrowing his eyes a bit.  
  
Apparently, Potter was a bit slow today… Draco shut the book in his lap with a snap that made Harry jump on the spot.  
  
"Morning sunshine." Draco purred sarcastically.  
  
"Hick." Harry covered his mouth and Draco smirked.  
  
"Not feeling very well, are we?" Harry made gurgling sound in his throat and clasped his mouth with both hands, eyes widening in panic. He quickly looked around and found the door to Draco's bathroom. Harry dashed through it and locked the door from inside.  
  
"Hey!" Draco got up and stumbled over to the bathroom door. "What do you think you're doing?" The sound of Harry forcefully throwing up in the toilet answered for itself.  
  
"Oh… right." Draco muttered and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. For some seconds, it went quiet, then… more puking noises.  
  
"Just… take your time…" Draco called, not really knowing what else to say.  
  
After a while, things went silent again. Then he could hear water running and the toilet flushing.  
  
Harry was standing leaned over the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. He couldn't see very much without his glasses, but he did see the mirror was broken. His reflection looked like a Picasso. Harry leaned closer to the broken mirror and stared at his face. His eyes were swollen, and he was both pale and blushed. A familiar but not very friendly voice came from outside.  
  
"Are you gonna come out soon, or do you plan locking yourself in my bathroom forever?"  
  
*HIS bathroom? What am I doing in Malfoy's bathroom?* Harry stared down at himself. He was wearing yesterday's clothes.  
  
"Where're my glasses?" He asked warily, raising his voice only enough for Draco to understand what he was saying. He heard Draco stamp across the room to get his glasses on the nightstand.  
  
"They're here, open up." The door opened slowly, and for a moment, the two boys just stared at each other. Now Draco was convinced Harry had been drunk or something, he looked like a living wreck. In Harry's eyes, so did Draco. The blonde was holding his glasses, but none of them moved at all. Draco's tongue was stuck in his throat. *Say something, just stop staring at him!*  
  
"You need to clean up, man." *Good work, stupid!* Harry frowned, he took his glasses from Draco's hand and closed the door again.  
  
"Then I guess you don't mind me using your bathroom some more?" Harry muttered through the door and turned the knob in the sink again.  
  
"What's a pushover to do?" Draco asked with drooling sarcasm and stepped over to the bed, finally landing among his beloved blankets and running his hands through his hair.  
  
After a while Harry called from the bathroom again.  
  
"You know, this kind of freaks me out a bit…"  
  
Draco laughed into his pillow.  
  
"I was afraid you'd be to fucked up to remember about last night." A few seconds passed, and Harry answered from the other side of the door:  
  
"Should I be afraid to remember?"  
  
Draco turned over on his bed and withdrew the smell of the sheets. Oh great, they smelled Potter by now…  
  
"Let's just say you had a little quirk in your so far perfect life. I found you jumping from the highest tower's balcony twelve thirty in the morning." Draco heard Harry dropping the soap he had been holding on the floor with a thump. Another silent moment…  
  
"A- And you…"  
  
"Saved you? More like pulled you over and gave you the biggest confrontation of your life." It took a while for Harry to reply to this.  
  
"And then…?"  
  
"Then you told me you'd go back to bed, then you sneaked back up there and tried jumping again. Unfortunately I was still on the balcony and dragged you down here so you could sleep it off."  
  
"Sleep it… off?"  
  
"You were drunk, Potter. Ever wondered why you feel like your head's gonna explode? It's called a hangover."  
  
The door opened once again. Draco turned his head and saw Harry standing there, glasses on, water dripping from his face and his hair pulled back from his face.  
  
Draco was lying on his back on the bed, arms behind his head and legs crossed.  
  
"Why did you save - … pull me back over?" Draco grimaced at the demanding tone in Harry's voice.  
  
"Human instinct, Potter. You see someone jumping from a balcony, you pull him back."  
  
"I didn't know you had human instincts." Harry remarked. Draco growled and turned over in his bed, burying his face in the mattress. *Think of something, think of something!* "Curiosity, then. So many times I've been wishing for the Golden Potter boy to just throw himself from a balcony, and now you actually did it. Guess I just wanted to know what finally cracked you, now can you please leave me the fuck alone?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Draco did the same thing back. "Is that enough of an answer for you, your Highness?" Harry didn't reply.  
  
"What happened to your bathroom mirror?" He asked suddenly.  
  
Draco's gaze pierced through Harry with sudden anger and defensiveness.  
  
"I liked my reflection better that way." He hissed. Harry looked scared now; he looked at Draco as if he was some psychopath. Draco laughed at Harry's reaction.  
  
Then he squinted his eyes a little and noticed a spot of white lather on Harry's chin. Outrageous!  
  
"Did you use my toothbrush!?"  
  
  
  
Following up: Draco's Denial, in which Draco gladly forgets about Harry's little mishap, but then realises Harry's still struggling hard to keep up in school, and Harry doesn't get much sleep, thinking of Voldemort aaand our little Slytherin… hrkm… hero.  
  
Please make me happy and review!  
  
And by the way, now on Monday I'm going away for two weeks on a summer vacation with my friends to Sjövik, this means I won't get the next chapter up until two weeks has passed. But when I come back I wanna read a lot of reviews, and I promise I'll write you a good chapter! Please, please, please, please? 


	4. Draco's Denial

A/N: Grrr. *growls deeply* The review-system is all messed up! I haven't been able to get OR write a single review for like. three weeks! So anyway, End Me is supposed to become "interesting" by now, and believe me; I'm trying very hard! I've finally made up my mind about the slash-issue, and. well. you'll just have to see what comes from now on! But still, ideas are very much welcome!  
  
DRACO'S DENIAL  
  
Draco Malfoy was finally on top of things. Like he always was, in full control of his life once again. Puh! No drunk Potter, no dark, green-eyed mystery-hero sleeping in his bed or walking around with his untidy hair and blushed cheeks, or even worse, using his toothbrush!!!  
  
Now he was safe again, in control - in other words, on top of the world. Draco Malfoy was in potions class.  
  
It felt so good to forget about the passed weekend that Draco gladly absorbed himself in the instruction paper in front of him. This potion was going to be perfect, hopefully he would win twenty points for Slytherin or something, and so his day would pick up.  
  
Well people, sometimes things don't always work out the way you want them to. The so called dark, green-eyed mystery-hero suddenly burst through the door, his bag thrown over his shoulder, his glasses on the very tip of his nose and his hair pointing in - well, pretty much every possible direction.  
  
Draco threw a glance at his watch. Ops, Potter was twenty minutes late! He almost felt sorry for him, obviously Snape would be happy to remove at least a hundred points from Gryffindor. He almost felt sorry.  
  
Harry, as he felt everyone's eyes upon him, caught eye of Ron and Hermione in the front, and quickly made his way through the classroom to sit beside them, when - ~Rip!~  
  
His bag broke from underneath and spilled books, parchments and ink all over the floor. Immediately, all of the Slytherins burst out laughing as Harry fell to his knees and began collection his stuff, carefully avoiding looking up from the floor.  
  
Draco just kept staring at the dark-haired boy. *Geez, of all the bad luck he's had, this must be the most inconvenient accident ever.*  
  
Snape was just sitting at his desk in the front, now rubbing his temples slightly.  
  
"Will you just sit down, Potter?" Harry grabbed the last feather pen and hurried over to the empty seat next to Ron.  
  
"Do I dare ask?" Snape glared at the Gryffindor. Harry cleared his throat slightly and looked down at his hands, fingers knitting together and twitching around.  
  
"N- no, professor, I'm sorry. I - I slept in." Snape snorted and took notes.  
  
"That'll be fifty points from Gryffindor, and do I even want to know about your homework?"  
  
"It's... done, professor, I just have to -"  
  
"Good, now let's continue, you can all come and get your ingredients at my desk." Draco, who was sitting at desk behind Harry, saw Ron leaning over and heard him whispering in Harry's ear:  
  
"Why did you lie, Harry? 'Slept in'? It's not fair to take fifty points, you should have told him, I'm sure he would've understood -"  
  
"Leave it Ron. Please." Harry didn't look up. Hermione laid her hand on Ron's shoulder to get him back to work.  
  
"It's okay, Harry," she sighed. Harry gave her a small smile, and then buried himself in the instruction paper. And so did Draco when he realised the conversation was over.  
  
Now and then he picked up the sound of Harry letting out a quiet gasp or a small groan, and he quickly looked up in time to see him raise his hand to his scar, rubbing it slightly. As  
  
Seamus asked from the back of the classroom if he could borrow Harry's knife, Harry turned around and gave him the little dagger and Draco saw it - Harry's scar was turning red, almost purple. It looked as if it was burning into his forehead. Harry drew his hand through his hair, and a couple of hairs close to the scar just - fell! Draco's eyes widened, he could se tiny drops of sweat taking form on Harry's forehead, and he realised; the boy was fighting hard just to stay conscious.  
  
Did this mean Voldemort was in the building, or did it mean he was getting even stronger? Was he close now; was Harry right about how there was no way to win this battle by now? When Harry met Draco's staring gaze, Draco looked down immediately and continued chopping his maevelroots.  
  
"Potter." Harry looked up, letting his hair fall forward and covering his reddening scar. Severus Snape's voice was at its silkiest tone.  
  
"Since you seem to be so concentrated in this task, I would like for you to write all of the ingredients' different names and where to find them on the black board, thank you." Draco jerked in his seat, and followed Harry with his eyes as the dark-haired boy slowly made his was to the black board in the front.  
  
Everyone stopped in their tracks, staring at Harry as he with a pale hand reached for the chalk and placed in steadily on the black board. He drew it slowly downwards, creating a screeching sound that made Snape grimace dramatically.  
  
"Please, Potter, is that the fastest you can do?" Harry took a new grip around the chalk and breathed heavily. He drew another line, crossing the first line in a very strange angle.  
  
"What letter is that, Potter, I don't think I've seen it before!" Pansy Parkinson called from the middle row, making the Slytherins laugh. Harry's breathing became more and more unsteady, and in the matter of seconds, his hand started vibrating as he couldn't even draw the line straight. The chalk fell to the floor, and so did Harry.  
  
Chaos spread in the classroom. Snape jumped to his feet and he saw Harry's scar that came into view. Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. Draco had never seen Severus so scared. In an instant her seized Hermione and held her away from Harry, whose body was starting to draw together in powerful spasms. His eyes rolled up in his head and he let out a muffled cry.  
  
"Oh God!" Hermione screamed and turned her face away. Draco couldn't.  
  
"Go get madam Pomfrey!" Severus ordered Ron. Ron stared at his friend, eyes wide in horror.  
  
"GO!" Snape roared, still holding Hermione in a firm grasp. And Ron turned on his heal, and reached the doors in three giant steps as he set off down the corridor, running faster than he had ever done before.  
  
  
  
Harry opened his eyes, and quickly closed them again. The sunlight made him feel like his head was going to explode. He turned his face away from the window, and his eyes fell on a note left on the table next to him. It was folded neatly so that Harry could reed from where he was lying.  
  
~ Harry! Madam Pomfrey won't let us stay here until you've woken up, so we left you this note. We're worried sick about you, please send someone to come and get us as soon as you're awake! Many hugs, wishes Hermione and Ron ~  
  
Harry reached up and felt bandages snared around his forehead. He turned his head the other way.  
  
"GAH!" He jumped as he stared right into a pair of neutralised, grey eyes under a pair of platinum blond brows.  
  
"Malfoy, what the heck!" Draco gave him a weak smile, and for a second, Harry couldn't if there was any sarcasm in it, or if it was just - a smile.  
  
"This must be worse than your hangover yesterday, right?" He grinned. Harry grabbed his head and groaned, leaning back on the pillow.  
  
"You have no idea." Then he narrowed his eyes at Draco. "What are you doing here anyway? Not just paying me a visit to be friendly, right?"  
  
Draco reached into his school bag and placed a thick book and an assignment together with an empty paper on the chair next to the bed.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but Snape sent me here. This is the homework for next week, he hopes you'll keep up in class, even though you're suffering some... complicated situations." Harry laughed out loud. Draco wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Are you laughing at me, Potter?" His voice was now in its defensive stance.  
  
"Ha ha. No... I just love the way you put that, Malfoy." Harry started laughing to himself again. "Suffering some complicated situations..." He chuckled and dried a tear from the corner of his left eye. Draco stared at him as if he had gone completely crazy.  
  
Harry's laugh turned into coughs, and then he cleared his throat and looked back at Draco, then sniggered.  
  
"I wasn't laughing at you, Draco, I was laughing with you at the situation, you need to stop being so hostile and learn the difference."  
  
"Oh really?" Draco called out. Harry smiled and nodded. Draco snorted in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm getting advice on how to stay positive from a guy who jumped from a balcony as soon as the day before yesterday!" Harry shrugged.  
  
"You were right about that, Draco, it was just a quirk. I'm not usually that much of a cry baby, thank god."  
  
"Yeah, thank god." Draco muttered and sat down next to the bed. "So, do I even want to know how you got that drunk?" Harry shook his head slowly.  
  
"No, I don't think so. It was just the first time I got drunk, and I didn't know how much I could cope I guess." He laughed at himself. Draco only shook his head slightly, brows furrowed in wonder.  
  
"My biggest question is how do you cope with this?" He let his hand sweep around the hospital wing. "How do you manage to go on like this?"  
  
"I don't. I jumped before you pulled me over remember? I know, it's a one- day-at-a-time thing. Mostly I cling to self-irony." He picked up the note left by Ron and Hermione and sighed.  
  
"But I just can't help but thinking - hoping that maybe it'll all be alright somehow. From where I'm standing now it looks like I'm loosing grip, Draco," he turned his eyes to the blonde, and saw Draco staring right back at him, looking terrified and amazed at the same time. "I can't fight a battle against Voldemort this way, but if only something would come to me, something that could give me the power, the enthusiasm, the belief that I could live on."  
  
It was so clear to Draco now, that all Harry needed was love. He didn't have any parents, and his godfather was on the run. And sometimes it even seamed as if Weasley and Granger were actually growing tired of being friends with Harry.  
  
It was such a powerful thought, that all Harry needed was for someone to really love him, and he would be on his feet again, fighting Voldemort like always before. Many people in this world had enough love for a lifetime and more, but they still wouldn't have the courage to challenge a Death Eater. Ands this boy, fifteen years old, only needed love to fight all the evil of the wizard world. It sent shivers down Draco's spine.  
  
"What?" Harry narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"W- what?" Draco jerked out of his thoughts.  
  
"You're staring at me with something strange in your eyes." Harry declared, and dropped the note nonchalantly on the table.  
  
"I just thought -" Draco stopped himself, and then shrugged. "I just thought, looks like I've saved the life of someone really special." He got up and threw the bag over his shoulder. Harry stared at him.  
  
"Oh and by the way," Draco turned around before he opened the door. "Do you want me to tell your friends you're awake?" Harry shook his head slowly.  
  
"No thanks, I think I'll just..." His voice faded. Draco nodded.  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you later." The door closed.  
  
"Wait!" Harry sat up quickly. "I need to ask you something! Draco? Ah, shit." He muttered and fell back on the pillows.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ooh, what did Harry want to ask Draco? And are Draco's barriers of ice actually starting to melt? Hmpf.. not likely!  
  
Coming up: A confrontation, where many secret thoughts are put into view, and a very important meeting is held by Dumbledore; Voldemort is drawing nearer.  
  
Now PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEAAASEE leave a review to enlighten my day, I really, really need it! It'll take some time for the next chapter to appear, but I can promise you it'll be finished in a month and not a day later!! Or maybe sooner. 


	5. Harry's question

Look at me, aren't I the GREATEST! I finished another chapter in only three days! Applause please! *glares* Anyway, loved your reviews, they made me all warm and fuzzy inside! Thihi (uh, don't listen to me...) Personal thanks:  
  
Gia - I know it's so sweet!!! *giggles madly again*  
  
Kandra - I know, I imagine Harry being the person who's able to laugh at himself - a lot.  
  
Lyra - And do you know how much I love YOU for writing that review! I am deeply flattered!  
  
JadeDragon - I'm happy you love it, and look! You didn't have to wait a month!  
  
Lady Doncaster - I'm not gonna answer that now, Corey! You'll have to be a little more patient!  
  
Dyane - Thank you! And you'll see about the slash thing...  
  
Kirona - *falls down laughing* You're funny! Don't worry, I won't listen to you. But I guess deep inside I did, since I hurried up with this chapter before I go on my next vacation.  
  
  
  
HARRY'S QUESTION  
  
Ron Weasley had never been this tired before. In fact, everyone at Hogwarts was tired nowadays. The teachers didn't have much time to sleep, and the students couldn't sleep even if they tried. Some students even questioned the meaning of going to class everyday; when it was so obvious a war would break out any second now. Those students were immediately hushed by the teachers, who worked hard to stop panic from spreading at the school. And even if they did as much as they could, it wasn't enough. Rumors spread like fire among the classes, and every student got along in one subject: Voldemort and when he would attack Hogwarts next time.  
  
Ron sighed heavily as he climbed the stairs to the boys' dorms. Sometimes in the afternoons he managed to fall asleep for an hour or two before woke up feeling nauseous for not being able to keep his guard up. It was much easier falling asleep if he was alone.  
  
When he reached the open door he realized he would not be alone this afternoon; Harry was sitting by the window. Ron stopped and studied his friend for a while, there had been some time since he last got the chance to just look at Harry. Harry was always running around getting in trouble, going through detentions or taking lonely walks around the big lake.  
  
He didn't look well, Ron admitted that. He was getting thinner, his shoulders were more pointy and sharp than ever before, and his shirts and pants hung on his body like big curtains. The bandages were still wrapped around his forehead.  
  
He was sitting with his chin resting in his palm, elbow on the window- frame. "Tired?" Ron closed the door behind him and Harry turned around. He raised his eyebrows and nodded.  
  
"Wanna take a nap? I've decided to give it a try..." Ron stepped over to his four-poster bed and fell onto it with a yawn. "You could at least try to get some rest as well you know."  
  
"Mm..." Harry turned back towards the window and this time put his chin directly on the window-frame. A small faint dot was moving across the grass far beneath the Gryffindor tower. Harry's brows drew together; he reached for his glasses and put them on.  
  
There was only one platinum-gray-haired fifteen-year-old in Hogwarts who owned a Nimbus 2001 and wore Slytherin green Quidditch-robes.  
  
"You won't get away from me this time..." Harry mumbled to himself.  
  
"What?" Ron turned over in his bed and stared at Harry. "What are you on about?" Harry stepped into his shoes and tried to press his feet into them meanwhile he was pulling a sweatshirt over his head.  
  
"I'll be back sometime before dinner." He said before storming out of the dorm. Ron listened to his footsteps in the stairs, and then fell back on the bed again. At least he would have the room to himself then.  
  
*Phew, wonder why I didn't think of this before!* Draco Malfoy thought as he headed back towards the castle after Quidditch practice. Testing your limits and getting high on adrenaline actually made him forget about his current life-situation. Now he was looking forward to a warm shower and some time alone in front of the open fire in his room, reading a book and not thinking about anything that has to do with the following: Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter, homework and Harry Potter.  
  
Speaking of Harry Potter - Harry slid out through the big oak door and looked around. As he spotted Draco, he headed down the stone staircase in his direction.  
  
*No... No! Don't walk this way, don't come over here! Don't!* Harry stepped up to him and said something that sounded like "Hi there." Draco just stared at him. He looked so different in the golden light of the sunset... his hair was almost dark chocolate brown instead of black, and his skin looked like hone-  
  
*What am I doing?! I'm staring at Harry Potter. Gah, do something! Look angry!*  
  
Harry immediately took a step back when Draco's icy glare met him.  
  
"Why, I'm glad to see you too, Malfoy! I don't even deserve a 'Hi' from you anymore?"  
  
*Uh oh...* Draco cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow to suggestive.  
  
"Hi." He answered.  
  
"I'm honored." Harry snapped. Then shook his head. "This is not going the way I hoped..."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Draco said nonchalantly. "I'm on my way to a nice, hot shower, is there something very important you need to tell me?" He crossed his arms and started tapping his foot on the ground, making Harry look a little nervous.  
  
"I more like, need to ask you something."  
  
*I know.* Draco thought. He had heard Harry calling after him yesterday in the hospital wing. But he wouldn't go back.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Okay. Here it goes -" Harry scratched his head, then changed position with his feet about six times. Then he blurted out: "I wanna know why you didn't push me all the way over the rail when I gave you the chance!"  
  
The slightest gap formed between Draco's lips, and he lowered his gaze thoughtfully.  
  
"I gave you the chance to End Me right there that night, and you wouldn't have to feel any guilt."  
  
A long moment passed before Draco spoke again, this time his voice was darker and softer.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't remember anything from that night." Harry drew a hand through his hair and looked a little frustrated.  
  
"Yeah well - after you told me and then threw me out of your room it all started to come back to me. Now you said you pulled me back over first because of instincts and because you were curious about why I was killing myself. But then I don't understand why you still didn't want me to jump when I explained it all and even told you that you could push me yourself. I know you still hated me and everything about me, and you were so close to pushing me over the rail, but you didn't! All I wanna know is why. I don't get it, Malfoy! All of a sudden you're acting nice to me, but still you won't let go of that dominant attitude I've always seen you with. Just - explain to me."  
  
Draco would have done anything to not have to deal with that question at that moment. He was tired and sweaty and his skin was starting to get itchy because of the cold and the fact that he was burning up inside.  
  
"Harry, Harry." Draco laughed nervously. "What would Dominant Draco Malfoy be if there was no Golden Harry Potter boy to be compared to?"  
  
Harry just shook his head slowly, stepping away from Draco.  
  
"That was the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard." He turned around and walked away. Clearly there was no way to talk seriously with Draco Malfoy. Draco stared at Harry's back, feeling anger well up inside.  
  
"Because I got scared!!" Harry stopped. "Okay?" Draco immediately lowered his voice again. Harry turned around. Draco eyes were turning dark under his eyebrows.  
  
"I got scared, I fucking freaked out! I thought about what would happen if you actually died. And I knew it, Voldemort would conquer. I know that you know my father is a Death Eater, and I was probably born to be one as well, and you're right! I've always been for Voldemort's ideas and opinions, but you were always there to fight him back. With you as an obstacle, I never had to worry about choosing a side, because it didn't matter since neither the dark side or your side had won yet. But if all of those ideas and opinions of his were put into action, if all of his wishes came true... I don't know if I would be able to take it."  
  
Harry stared, completely staggered. He was still standing about ten feet from the blonde, whom now dropped his broom on the ground and drew both hands over his face in an uncomfortable movement.  
  
"Then - why didn't you say so before?" Harry asked. Draco met his gaze and said quietly:  
  
"Because I've always been so sure about witch side to choose when the time comes, and now I'm starting to wonder if it's the right side for me. And that scares me even more... And besides..."  
  
Harry slowly stepped up to him again and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Besides?" He whispered.  
  
"... The thought of seeing you smashed against the ground below turned up inside my head. I could almost see your lifeless face, and..."  
  
"Draco! Potter? You guys must be the last ones not to have gotten the message!" Pansy Parkinson turned up at the entrance looking a little worked up. Harry and Draco stared at her. "We're gathering in Great Hall early this evening, Dumbledore has some urgent change of plans to acknowledge! Come on, hurry!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dear students," Dumbledore spoke up and the Great Hall became dead silent. "Young wizards and witches..." Not a student took their eyes off their headmaster as he stepped forward from the teachers' table and looked around. "Right now, there is a meeting going on in Lord Voldemort's quarters, all known Death Eaters have gathered with him, and they have been gone from their homes since yesterday." Whispers and gasps filled the Hall. Harry's eyes widened, and he saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table; he didn't look very surprised. He knew. Of course he knew, his father Lucius was at that meeting, no doubt about it.  
  
"Please, let me continue." Dumbledore raised his hands and once again silence filled the air.  
  
"We know this thanks to our potions teacher Mr Snape, as you can see he is not with us at the moment." Snape's chair was in fact empty. Harry had never told anyone this, but he did admire Snape for having the courage to work as a spy against Lord Voldemort and actually attend to his meetings to gather information.  
  
"Our only chance to know what they're planning is Mr Snape. Hopefully he will return later tonight. This of course, is making the Ministry quite nervous, and they have given us some requests about our security on this school. Tonight, no one will be aloud to go outside after dark, and at nine you all have to be in your rooms, door locked, windows closed. At midnight and tomorrow morning at nine o'clock, the teachers and I will walk from room to room and make sure you're still there. Classes are canceled tomorrow morning until we know more of the Death Eaters' position. The Ministry has contacted every country in Europe with a Ministry of their own, and they have agreed to send Aurors from each country to our help during this difficult time. They will all arrive tomorrow evening at Hogwarts after gathering at the Ministry to clear some things up. By the time they get here we can all consider us safe again, at least for the time being. You may all go to your rooms now." Tumult erupted among the students as everyone was trying to reach their friends and siblings, just to make sure they were not kidnapped already. Harry sighed and got up. He was about to head off to Gryffindor Tower, when Dumbledore seized him in and pulled him into a corner.  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you alone."  
  
"Okay." Harry let Dumbledore lead him to the same small room with an open fire that the Triwizard Champions had gathered in last year. Dumbledore closed the door and turned to Harry with sad eyes.  
  
"Are you scared, Harry?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"That's a relief," Dumbledore walked up to him. "I don't want you sleeping in your room tonight, Harry. I don't even want you in Gryffindor Tower tonight, it's too dangerous. If they come for you, they'll know where to find you. Do you have any friends in other houses you can stay with tonight?"  
  
At first, Cho Chang popped up in Harry's mind, but he erased that thought as quickly as he could.  
  
"N- not really."  
  
"What about Mr Malfoy, I've seen him acting pretty helpful during the last passed days?"  
  
"Yeah well, that might be true, but I'm not sure he would like for me to -"  
  
"To hide you in Slytherin would be the safest thing to do, believe it or not." Harry could see that the headmaster had made up his mind.  
  
"I'll talk to him, go to your room and collect the things needed, and then head straight for the dungeons, is this clear?" Harry nodded. But he had a feeling Draco would not be too pleased to have him sleeping at his place for the second time in four days.  
  
  
  
Coming up: A nice little sleepover! Hehe, I think I'm going to enjoy making the next chapter. Sorry if this one was a little too long, but these things needed to be cleared up. I know there was a lot of talking in this chapter, and not very many descriptions (sorry Lyra), but I'm saving detail descriptions for the next chapter. Don't know what to call it yet, you wanna vote for it? Here's the options: Draco's Toothbrush, Draco's Comfort or Draco's Mirror. All of them fits perfectly with the chapter, so what do YOU want the next chapter to be named?  
  
Ya'all know what I'm going to say next... REVIEW! There, I feel better now! =) You know it's thanks to your reviews I keep writing this story. 


	6. Draco's Comfort

I'm back people! Sorry it took so long, but I'm back and kicking, time to get serious about this story. And finally, you will have the answer to the slash-issue, and I'm hoping most of you will be satisfied with my decision.  
  
Notification: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys know how to make a girl happy, and I know there was someone complaining on my swearing; so I apologise, I guess I just see Draco as a person who has that nasty habit. I don't wanna change my published chapters, but I can lay off the swearing from no on instead. Thanks for reading.  
  
And so, I got talked into naming the chapter:  
  
DRACO'S COMFORT  
  
"You're spending the night at Draco Malfoy's?!" Ron was standing towered over Harry who was kneeling on the floor, throwing some clothes into a bag.  
  
"I have no other choice, Dumbledore has made up his mind about this. Besides," Harry threw a glance at the sunset in the window. "It's getting dark outside, and you'll be pretty much safer without me sleeping in the same room." He stood up and threw the bag over his shoulder. Ron looked like as if he was going to explode. Hermione was standing in a dark corner, leaning against the wall as she studied Harry carefully.  
  
"Is Draco to be trusted this way?" She asked simply, without any disbelief in her voice. Harry sighed.  
  
"I think so. Dumbledore seem to have taking a trusting to him, and so have I. I know he's a total pain in the ass, but when it comes to times like these he just want to be at help."  
  
"Okay then. Take the dagger with you, and stay on your guard. At least tomorrow we will have Aurors stationed at Hogwarts." Hermione stepped up to Harry and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Then she left.  
  
Harry turned his gaze to the pillow on his bed. He stepped over to it and drew out a silver dagger from underneath it. A dagger Remus Lupin had given him a couple of months ago. It was charmed to break threw the thickest skin of a dragon if so be it.  
  
Harry had been sleeping with it underneath his pillow ever since, it made him feel safe, almost as if Remus was there to protect him as well.  
  
He carefully placed in his bag and turned around to face a very frustrated looking Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Don't make this so hard, Ron." Harry said, noticing Ron was blocking his way to the door. Ron pressed his lips together.  
  
"I don't trust him."  
  
"Well, I can't trust him either, I trust no one. I don't have the luxury of trusting a single person on this earth right now, I barely trust myself anymore." Harry pushed his way pass Ron and opened the door.  
  
"Just stay alive until the morning comes and everything will be al right." He said before closing the door behind him and making his way to the dark dungeons.  
  
  
  
~Knock, knock~  
  
"WHAT NOW?" Draco roared from his seat in front of the fire. Apparently, destiny itself had made up its mind not to let Draco finish this book. Ever.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I said what do you WANT!" Draco threw the book aside, stood up and jerked the door open.  
  
Harry was standing there, staring right back at Draco, who actually dropped his jaw to the floor. You see, Harry was not wearing his usual black school robes, not even a thick sweater made by Weasley's mother. No, he stood there in a pair of black jeans hanging on his hip and a thin white T-shirt. Without his glasses on one might even think he looked quite attractive.  
  
*Well, well, I have to admit that - no, I won't admit anything like that, not even to myself.*  
  
"Feeling a little lonely tonight are we?" Draco threw out and quickly turned away from Harry's face. He went back to sit in front of the fire and picked up his book.  
  
"Uhm... Not really, didn't Dumbledore explain this to you?" Harry stepped in and closed the door behind him. Draco eventually found the page he was reading and started from the top.  
  
"Unfortunately... yes, he did. He even conjured a nice little mattress over there in the corner, and just so you know, that's were you will be sleeping tonight. The bed is mine."  
  
Harry stood there for a while and looked at Draco from behind as the blond started reading and ignored him completely.  
  
"Obviously." Harry shrugged. He walked over to the mattress and threw his bad upon it. He sat down on it and started unpacking the few things he needed for the night: His wand, which he placed on the floor next to the mattress, the dagger was hidden under the pillow, and the glasses were put next to the wand.  
  
He threw a glance at Draco in front of the fire. *Oh dear god, this is going to be a long night...*  
  
  
  
Draco came out of the bathroom holding a toothbrush, Harry recognised it to be the same toothbrush he had used the other morning in Draco's dorm.  
  
"I figured you might be too busy saving the world to actually care about your teeth, so I saved you a toothbrush." Draco shoved it in Harry's face. Harry stared at it. Draco was right, he did forget to bring his toothbrush, but...  
  
"Wasn't this your toothbrush?" Draco withdrew a comb from his back pocket and started combing his hair backwards looking nonchalant.  
  
"Not any more, I've started using another one since Saturday."  
  
"So what's deal, you're some kind of germ-freak?" When Harry said this, Draco turned to face him with an arrogant smirk.  
  
"Only when it comes to Gryffindor-germs." He hissed, raising an eyebrow to look smug. Harry did a grimace, and then Draco started laughing.  
  
"It was joke, for Christ's sake! What's the matter with you?" Harry stared at the laughing Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What's the matter with me? What about you? You're not the guy who usually crack up a joke about Gryffindor-germs!" Now Draco was laughing even harder.  
  
"I mean... You must be the last person I expected to even own a sense of humour!" Harry continued, looking confused, meanwhile Draco's laughing was filling up the whole room.  
  
"Stop it, you're killing me!" He choked and grabbed his own ribcage.  
  
"Geez, is this what they call Slytherin humour..." Harry got up from his mattress and brought the toothbrush with him into the bathroom. Inside he put it next to Draco's toothbrush on the sink, and started changing into the short and shirt he was going to sleep in.  
  
  
  
Draco came in to the bathroom when Harry was brushing his teeth. The blond picked up the other toothbrush from the sink and stared at it for a moment.  
  
Then he stared at Harry through the broken mirror.  
  
"What?" Harry managed to ask without spilling white lather all over his shirt.  
  
Draco raised the toothbrush he was holding and looked evil.  
  
"You - took - the - wrong - brush." Harry's eyes narrowed as he studied the toothbrush Draco was holding, it looked just like the one he was using.  
  
"No way, man. And how would you know, they look about the same." Draco looked at the toothbrush he was holding.  
  
"Oh believe me, I know. Christ, can't I keep a single toothbrush to myself anymore?" He sighed and placed some toothpaste on Harry's brush and started brushing.  
  
"Why, we're practically making out..." Harry giggled, still trying to keep the white lather on the inside of his mouth. Draco stopped brushing immediately and stared at Harry, then he laughed again and shook his head at him.  
  
When they were finished brushing their teeth, Draco waited for Harry to comb his hair. He was standing leaning against the doorpost, looking at Harry as he was trying to comb his messy hair.  
  
"Are you waiting for something?" Harry asked, looking at Draco through the mirror.  
  
Draco pointed at Harry and smiled.  
  
"I just remembered, I have a surprise for you." Harry stopped combing his hair, and let the comb hang in his black locks.  
  
"A surprise? What could that be, a group of Death Eaters hiding in your closet?"  
  
Draco stepped up to Harry and dragged him out of the bathroom.  
  
"You're catching up on the Slytherin humour." He placed Harry in the middle of the room. "Stand completely still, and close your eyes." Draco ordered and took a step back.  
  
"I don't like the feeling of this." Harry warned. Draco gave him a wicked grin, he grabbed a scarf hanging on the bookshelf and tied it across Harry's eyes.  
  
"Let's just see if you like the feeling of this." He whispered in his ear, before leaving him standing blindfolded on the middle of the floor.  
  
Harry heard Draco shuffling around with something, and then things went quiet.  
  
He could hear steps coming closer, and then a pair of hands reached into his hair and untied the scarf again. It fell to the floor, and Harry opened his eyes and turned around to face Draco.  
  
The room was empty.  
  
"Draco?" He turned around again, but by the looks of it, he was completely alone in the bedroom.  
  
"Feel ahead of you." A voice said. Harry reached out a hand with hesitation. Then he felt another hand grab his wrist, even though he didn't see anything. The hand guided his own hand forward until it made contact with soft fabric.  
  
"Feels familiar?" The voice asked.  
  
The fabric moved in closer, and another invisible hand reached up and untangled the comb from Harry hair and dropped it on the carpet.  
  
Harry let his fingers travel across the silky material, until he reached a place where he could feel a warm breathing coming from underneath it. Draco's breathing.  
  
Harry grabbed the fabric and drew it from the boy's shoulders. Draco was standing in front of him, and sliding away from his body was the Invisibility Cloak. Harry let it flow through his hands as he turned it over several times to just stare at it.  
  
"I thought I had lost it on the balcony..." He whispered. Draco nodded.  
  
"That's where I found it."  
  
Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door, and professor Snape's voice broke the silence.  
  
"Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter, the lights will go out in one minute, try to get some sleep." Then the door opened and Severus' face came into view. "Is everything under control?" He asked, sounding a little confused seeing both boys standing three feet from each other dressed in shorts and pyjamas shirts.  
  
Harry nodded nervously, and Draco explained: "Everything's under control here, professor, I'll contact you the second something happens."  
  
"Very well, goodnight to you then." Snape closed the door and disappeared down the hall.  
  
Harry turned back to face Draco.  
  
"He's back from spying at Voldemort's meeting?" Draco nodded simply while making his way over to the bed.  
  
"But..." Harry followed him with his eyes. "Doesn't that mean that the meeting is over, that - that their plans might be put into action tonight?" Draco climbed onto his four-poster and buttoned up his white silk-shirt.  
  
"Don't jump to any conclusions, I propose you go to bed now and try to get some rest." In the same second, the dim light in Draco's bedroom went out, and complete darkness filled the air. Harry made his way to the mattress and covered himself with a blanket.  
  
  
  
Draco was sleeping peacefully, until a muffled groan coming from the corner of the room reached his ears. He turned over and opened his eyes. It was still dark outside; it must have been about two o'clock. He turned over to lie on his side and saw the dark shadow of Harry twisting and turning on the mattress. He was whispering strange words and throwing himself from side to side. He seemed to be having a nightmare.  
  
Draco laid still and watched as Harry finally calmed down and ended up lying on his back with the blanket left on the floor. Everything was quiet for a moment and then quiet sobs started escaping Harry's mouth. Draco was just about to go back to sleep when he realised Harry was crying. What kind of nightmare was this? Draco sat up on his bed and took a closer look at Harry lying in the corner. He was both sobbing and letting out quiet pleads of mercy while grabbing the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white.  
  
Draco climbed out of bed and sneaked over to the matters and kneeled next to the sleeping Harry.  
  
"Harry...?" He touched his shoulder carefully. "It's just a dream, wake up." What else could he do? He knew that the reaction of being woke up in the middle of a nightmare could put the person into chock. Harry sobbed even more violently and started scratching with his hands in the empty air in front of him, as if he was trying to defend himself from something that wasn't really there.  
  
Draco sat down on the mattress and grabbed Harry's hands.  
  
"No...! Help me - someone... they're... coming." Harry's crying softened a bit as he felt two arms wrap around his chest and gently holding his hands down. Another body pressed up against him from behind, and suddenly he felt calm. The dream started to fade away. Soft fingers wiped away the salty tears from his face as the arms to pull him in even closer.  
  
"Sch... you're safe, it's just a dream." Someone whispered in his ear.  
  
Harry's eyes shot open, in less then a second he ripped himself from the person's embrace and stumbled to his feet, holding out the silver dagger in front of him.  
  
Draco quickly got to his feet as well when he saw what Harry was holding.  
  
"Woah, take it easy!" Draco raised his hands forward and Harry made a swing with the dagger and forced Draco to take a step back. The very edge of the dagger left a thin cut across Draco's left arm. He stared at long line of blood and then looked at Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes were still hazy from not yet letting the dream leave his mind. His shirt was almost on its way of falling from his shoulder were he stood swaying on his feet, narrowing his eyes at Draco.  
  
"Harry, it's me... Draco." Draco took a step closer, and Harry's grip around the dagger tightened. "Just... Draco. Remember?" Harry's eyes slowly widened and became glass clear as a last single tear escaped them.  
  
"Was it..."  
  
"A dream. Just a bad dream." Draco stepped up to him and carefully lowered Harry's hand and laid the dagger aside. Harry was still breathing heavily, blinking and staring at Draco. He saw the thin line of red on the boy's arm. He was suddenly very aware of the darkness surrounding them.  
  
Draco lowered Harry's hand until it hung by his side, and then led him over to the bed. His bed. He let Harry lay down on the four-poster, and was about to retreat to the mattress when Harry wouldn't let go of his hand.  
  
Draco turned around to meet Harry's eyes.  
  
"Stay with me." He whispered, barely making himself heard. Draco climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry again without saying a word.  
  
"My scar hurts so much, I wish I could just make it all go away."  
  
Harry leaned his head against Draco's chest curled up his entire body in his embrace.  
  
"I'm scared." Draco buried his face in Harry's hair and felt the smell of rain and dirt and soap at the same time.  
  
*I'm scared too, Harry.* Draco though as he felt shivers rushing up his spine when Harry's hands moved on his back. *You're the one who's scaring me... and this feeling...*  
  
"Aren't you scared?" Harry whispered.  
  
Draco closed his eyes. "Terrified..."  
  
Harry lifted his head and looked into Draco's eyes, looking bewildered. He had thought Draco would be the only one not to be scared tonight.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Draco leaned in closer and barely whispered:  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
Harry could've expected Draco to do just about anything at that moment, he had surprised enough the last few days, but little did he know what Draco was doing.  
  
"Does it hurt much?" Draco asked quietly, tracing his fingers along the bandages on Harry's forehead. Harry nodded slightly.  
  
"Try not to think about it..." He leaned in and let his lips only just nudge Harry's bottom lip. Harry's eyes widened and he stared at Draco, who was lying still, letting his hot breath tickle Harry's lips. They kissed again, at first with hesitation, and then with growing desire of body- contact.  
  
When Harry pulled away, Draco opened his eyes and searched his face for an expression.  
  
"Oh." Harry let out.  
  
"Oh what....?" Draco whispered, looking into his eyes. A small, weak smile spread on Harry's lips as he saw Draco's face in the dim moonlight spreading from the window.  
  
"Nothing." He mimed silently, and kissed him with all the courage he managed to conjure. He felt Draco smile against his lips, and his hand slid around Harry's neck. Then his tongue brushed against Harry's lips... and Harry forgot. He forgot about the pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming up: Don't ask me, I don't have a clue!!! As Harry said in chapter three; it's a one-day-at-a-time thing!  
  
  
  
R-E-V-I-E-W 


	7. Harry's scream

A/N: Once again, I've suffered a giant writer's block! I realised it was gonna get complicated to write this chapter, since I have no experience in writing action/adventure... Someone said in their review that I had a lot to offer in this fic, but still all I wanted was to write a fic about a suicidal Harry and a comforting Draco, I didn't mean for it to end up in a war against Voldemort! Geez... I'm in big trouble now, aren't I...?  
  
HARRY'S SCREAM  
  
A blood-icing scream filled the corridors of Hogwarts. In the Owlery, wings fluttered as the owls woke up and joined the scream, shrieking in uproar.  
  
When's the scream stopped, everything went quiet. In Draco's room, Harry's eyes shone wide-open in the darkness. He was lying curled up on Draco's bed in Draco's arms, sleeping peacefully until the scream had reached his ears. He felt his heartbeat racing.  
  
Then it came again, the same blood-icing, tortured, almost animal-like scream. This time, Draco's eyes shot open and met Harry's. Once again, the screaming stopped. Harry and Draco just stared at each other.  
  
"What in heavens name was that?!" Draco hissed. Harry only shook his head, making it clear he was just as confused as Draco.  
  
Seconds later, a crash echoed through the dungeons, as if someone had dropped a giant mirror on the stone floor.  
  
This time both Draco and Harry jumped to their feet on either side of the bed. Harry held his dagger tightly in his right hand, and Draco quickly grabbed his wand.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose to look around. Draco took a few steps over to the window and gazed upon the Hogwarts grounds. Not many hours had passed since Harry's nightmare, thick darkness was still covering the grounds.  
  
"Looks like everything's normal outside. That crash came from nearby, but the scream..." He turned around to face Harry.  
  
"I have to find professor Snape." Before he reached the door, Harry stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
  
"You're going out there?!" Draco stared at him for a moment, then made himself free from Harry's grip.  
  
"I have orders Harry, having you here over the night comes with a responsibility of knowing what's going on." Harry gave him a pleading look. Draco's face softened.  
  
"Look.." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's not that far to Snape's office from here, I'll be back as soon as I've talked to him, I promise." Harry grabbed him around the neck and gave him a kiss more daring than ever before. Draco groaned and fought his will to carry the boy back to his bed.  
  
As their lips parted, Harry panting slightly, Draco whispered: "Don't leave the room, promise me. Stay here until I come back and don't turn on any lights."  
  
And so Draco stepped out in the dark dungeon corridor, lit his wand and started running towards Snape's office as fast and quiet as he could.  
  
He knocked the door twice, before he stepped in.  
  
"Professor Snape, it's Draco..." Draco held out his wand to lighten up the room, and what he saw made his heart sink.  
  
"Dammit!" He leaned against the wall and drew a hand through his hair. *What the heck do I do know?*  
  
  
  
Harry sneaked over to the window and opened it. Everything looked suspiciously normal outside. He collected every last ounce of courage he carried and made a loud whistle. Only seconds later, a dark shadow swept through the air above the window and landed on the frame.  
  
"Hey, Hedwig..." Harry smiled weakly. "Quite a night, huh?"  
  
Hedwig cooed soothingly and stroked her head against his hand. Harry hurried over to Draco's desk and found a piece of parchment and a pencil.  
  
"I need you to take this message to Sirius, and do it fast..." Harry said while scribbling down a few words on the note. He folded it together tightly and tied it to Hedwig's leg.  
  
"Now go on, hurry." He gave her a little nudge out the window and watched her take off into the sky.  
  
The door slid open and Draco slipped in and closed it tightly behind him. Harry turned around, and for a moment, they just stared at each other. Then they were both in front of each other, letting the closeness make their hearts stop racing.  
  
"He's gone." Draco muttered, curling his fingers in Harry's hair.  
  
"What do you mean gone?" Harry asked hoarsely.  
  
"He wasn't there, he's gone. I have to find him."  
  
Harry sighed in frustration, leaning his forehead against the other boy's chin.  
  
"Maybe he went to get professor Dumbledore, maybe he heard the screaming as well."  
  
"Or maybe he didn't, I have to do this."  
  
"Then I'm coming with you."  
  
"No, you're not, not a chance."  
  
"Yes, Draco. You are underestimating me, I've fought Voldemort before, I can do it again, this is my war."  
  
"War?" Draco took a step back, his pale eyes glowing dangerously. "You call this a war, Harry Potter? Without any Aurors on our ground you're as good as helpless if the Death Eaters have broken their way into Hogwarts. Voldemort cannot be here as long as Dumbledore is here, but there are servants of the dark Lord who'll do anything for him."  
  
"Like Wormtail, or maybe Lucius Malfoy?" Harry snapped. Draco's shoulders dropped. He shook his heat quietly.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about." He whispered.  
  
"Oh come ON, Malfoy! I saw him, I saw him at Voldemort's gathering at the end of the Triwizard Tournament! Everybody knows he wont give up until his son takes the exact same occupation!"  
  
Draco clenched his fists tightly.  
  
"Fine," he growled, eyes blazing with anger and humiliation. "I don't care about what everybody think they know." He turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Draco, no! Shit!" Harry sunk down on the floor. "This can *not* be happening!"  
  
He had absolutely not doubt that Draco would get hurt trying to reach Dumbledore's office, he just knew someone was walking around the corridors with evil plans...  
  
  
  
In the Gryffindor Tower, inside the boys' dorms, Ron was sitting curled up on his bed shaking. No way he was going to close his eyes again for tonight! Suddenly, the door creaked open. Ron grabbed his wand and almost choked on his own heart when Harry appeared in the doorway. "Harry! Thank god you're still alive! You scared the shit out of me! Did you hear those screams before, I haven't been able to relax a muscle since!" Harry wasn't looking very scared. He looked around in the room, before he lit his wand, and Ron could see he was holding his silver dagger in his other hand. "I everyone else asleep?" He asked. Ron nodded. Harry walked over to this trunk and opened it. "I just came for the Marauders' Map." "Where are you going?" Ron asked as Harry stuffed the Map inside his shirt and headed for the exit. "I have to find someone." "And get yourself killed in the process, you mean..."  
  
  
  
Harry stared the Map in his hands. He saw a little dot named Draco Malfoy moving towards Dumbledore's office, but Dumbledore wasn't in office, the headmaster and another dot labelled Severus Snape was moving towards Draco's room in the dungeons, probably to find Harry!  
  
Harry was just about to return to the dungeons. He thought that the best thing right now must be to find Dumbledore and tell him what was going on, but - Harry froze and stared at the Map. Another dot was following Draco, and it was labelled *Lucius Malfoy*!  
  
If Lucius got a hold of Draco, he would be forced to help him!  
  
*I have to help him.* Harry decided quickly, memorizing the corridor Draco was in and how he could get there as fast a possible. *I have to make sure he doesn't get caught by his father!*  
  
Draco pressed himself up against the wall as much as he could holding his wand tightly in his right and as he held his breath. He could hear someone was following him, and being to scared to make a run for it, he slid in behind a big statue and hid in the shadow of it, hoping that who ever followed him, would walk past him. A dark figure rounded the corner down the hall, and Draco's heart sank. It was a Death Eater, just as he had feared. He couldn't see who it was, for he wore a mask and a hood. *Don't come over here...* The masked Death Eater took as step closer to the statue, and Draco was just about to make the fist attack, when suddenly the sound of a vase being dropped on the floor echoed through the corridor. The Death Eater stopped dead in its tracks, and then turned away.  
  
Draco almost thought the sound of his own heart pounding would give him away. But the crash had captured the Death Eater's attention; the tall dark figure started walking back down the corridor in the direction from which the sound had emerged.  
  
As soon as the Death Eater turned disappeared behind the corner, Draco slipped out from his hiding place and quickly continued his way in the opposite direction. He had to find Dumbledore now; Death Eaters had broken in and was walking around in Hogwarts looking for Harry!  
  
He was almost there now... Draco recognised the stairway leading up to Dumbledore's room. He was almost there, when - a scream, the same tortured, painful scream he had heard earlier, only this time... Draco's heart stopped just as he realised - "Harry!" The Slytherin boy whirled around and stared into the dark corridor from which he had come. That was Harry! Harry was caught!  
  
The scream seemed to linger in the air as Draco started running back though the corridor, letting the sound of Harry's pleading voice guide him through the darkness. He run past the statue he had hidden himself behind, and skidded around the corner at the end of the corridor, where he almost slipped on the shards of a porcelain vase laid spread all over the carpet, and there... Draco instinctively snatched it from the floor, still running like never before.  
  
Harry's dagger. He wouldn't have dropped if he hadn't been chased by someone.  
  
There he was, Harry was lying on the floor behind the next corner, twitching in pain. The Death Eater Draco had seen was standing towered over him, about to take his life. But Draco wouldn't let that happen.  
  
He emerged from behind the corner, running fast like an antelope, raised the dagger over his head and stabbed the Death Eater from behind right into its neck.  
  
The wand of the Death Eater fell to the floor, and the body fell right next to it. The crucius curse let go, and Harry's body fell together in a heap on the floor.  
  
Draco stared at the Death Eater lying at his feet; face down with the dagger tuck into his throat. Then he quickly jumped over it and fell to his knees next to Harry. Harry was all pale and cold, his eyes widened in horror, and tears of pain trickling down the sides of his face.  
  
"D- Dra- Draco..." He stammered and reached up to grab Draco's arm. Draco didn't know what to do, Harry looked so weak, like he was going to pass out any second.  
  
"Oh Harry, why did you leave? Why!" He demanded, troking the hair from Harry's face.  
  
"B- because... you left." He stuttered, smiling a little, but still shaking violently. "I'm- I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"Oh..." Draco sighed and lifted Harry's head onto his lap. Harry tried as hard as he could to make his muscles relax after the brutal torture, but he couldn't stop his body from wrecking. He saw the dead body of the Death Eater lying only a few feet from him. The Death Eater... who really was... Lucius... Malfoy... Then he looked up at Draco's face, and then further behind him, Harry saw an evil, grim face emerging from the shadows behind Draco.  
  
"D- Draco..." Harry squealed, fighting to make himself heard. "Draco... look out!" Draco didn't have the time to understand what Harry was saying until something hard hit him over the head and made him fall to the floor next to Harry with a thud. Draco growled in pain, and rolled over on his back to get a look at his attacker.  
  
Wormtail was standing towered over him, his shining silvery hand painted by the blood that now spilled from the back of Draco's head. His smug little eyes shone with evil as he took another step forward and raised his magic hand again. Draco just stared at him, his vision was getting hazy and he could feel his head getting dizzy. He could hear Harry's rustling breathing next to him on the floor, and he could feel the other boy's hand grabbing his.  
  
Wormtail's lips curled into a smile.  
  
"So it all ends here... Harry Potter lying defenceless at my feet, together with the betrayer of the Death Eaters Draco Malfoy at his side, both completely at my mercy..."  
  
His hand rose high above his head, ready to make its final hit.  
  
"I don't have mercy." Wormtail growled.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, something interrupted Wormtail's movement, a powerful roar made him stop dead and take as quick step back. A big, black dog came running down from the other direction and took a big jump over Harry and Draco lying on the floor. As the dog landed with its front paws on the floor between the boys and Wormtail, the dog was no longer an animal, but a tall, black-haired man, holding a want pointed firmly at Wormtail's face.  
  
Draco recognised this man.  
  
"Why, it's been a while, Peter Pettigrew." Sirius Black growled, raising his wand pure hatred burning in his eyes. Wormtail took another step back and winced in realisation. "Say goodbye."  
  
Draco didn't see Wormtail take his last breath before Black's curse hit him with a fatal impact, his own blood was draining the carpet underneath his head, and he fell to unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
review me 


	8. One Thing is Changed

AHHH AHHH AHHH!!! *runs around screaming hysterically* School is taking up ALL my time! I don't have a chance to do anything of my own interest now days, I'm going crazy!!! Oh and all I wanted was to finish this chapter, but all the time there were these BIG, important biology- tests, the national English-exams, and my paper on museum art and culture is supposed to be in on Monday! *falls down crying* But still I've received wonderful reviews and emails from people throwing compliments at me week after week. Thank you all so much, you have no idea how flattered I am. I'm so sorry you had to wait this long, I feel awful. If you want to kick me, hit me, curse me or flame me, you have my blessing! Anyways... I present to you the final chapter of End Me, hope you had a good time reading it...  
  
  
  
  
  
Once again, Harry woke up in the same bed at the hospital wing; feeling like his head was going to explode. He turned his head to the side, wondering if maybe... Maybe he might meet the same shining, gray eyes that had greeted him the last time he woke up in this bed.  
  
He saw them, he met Draco's eyes, but they were closed. Draco was lying in the bed next to him, looking just as miserable as Harry felt, if not even worse. This time, Draco was the one with bandages around his head. Harry opened his mouth and managed to whisper his name hoarsely.  
  
"Draco..." Draco seemed to respond to his voice, he stirred just a little and then grimaced in pain. Harry reached out his hand in the direction of the blond boy on the bed next to him.  
  
"Draco... wake up." As his fingertips touched Draco's chin, his eyes slowly fluttered open. The relief that Harry felt then was indescribable, he hadn't had the guts to hope for miracles like Draco being okay. Being alive.  
  
"Harry...?" Draco had never looked so confused and fragile. Harry smiled.  
  
"Yes. Are you okay?" Draco swallowed and nodded; he reached his hand up to his face and found Harry's fingers. They grabbed each other's hands for a moment, just knitting their fingers together while trying to sort out the chaos raging in their minds, just searching skin-contact in utter relief that they were both still alive. Draco pressed his eyes together and grimaced.  
  
"My head is a big blur, what happened? I remember you lying on the floor all... shaky... and the Death Eater... and then, Wormtail?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes, Wormtail was there." Harry found that it was hard even for him to recall last night entirely. He closed his eyes and saw a black dog roaring at Wormtail.  
  
"Harry..." Draco whisper made Harry open his eyes again. "I... I killed him."  
  
The memory of the Death Eater falling to the floor with Remus' dagger driven into his neck hit Harry again. Lucius Malfoy. Harry head started spinning.  
  
"Yes... You did." They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"Who was he?" Draco asked, although he didn't expect Harry to know. *But if he's a friend of my father I fear I have to leave the country...* He thought. Harry turned his face away from Draco to avoid his eyes, he was afraid he could see if he was lying.  
  
"I don't know who he was."  
  
"And unfortunately, neither do we." Both Draco and Harry jerked and turned around to se a tall woman enter the Hospital wing, followed by five men, all dressed in different robes but with the same golden symbol shining on their chests.  
  
"W- Who are you?" Harry asked, as Draco quietly withdrew his wand from his back pocket.  
  
The woman stepped forward and bowed slightly.  
  
"Miranda Ekdal, officer Auror of Stockholm, Sweden. And these are the other Aurors sent out from Denmark, France and Russia." She left her hand sweep in the direction of the men standing behind her. She caught Harry's eyes and smiled silently. "We apologize for our late arrival. We talked to your headmaster Dumbledore about what happened last night, it seems like you two cleared things up pretty well by yourself, with a little help from your godfather of course."  
  
"Sirius?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Black?" Draco filled in, eyes growing wide.  
  
"The one and only." Sirius stepped forward, leaning on the door-post. Harry heart jumped as he struggled to stand up from his bed. Sirius was wearing his black robes like always, a few straps of black hair falling over his eyes. When Harry ran up to hug him, his self-conscious smiled weakened and his eyes became a little watery as his godson flung his arms around him.  
  
"There, there, Harry. You shouldn't be running around under these circumstances, you need to stay in bed."  
  
"You killed..." Draco mumbled, staring at Sirius.  
  
"Wormtail, yes. You don't have a problem with me saving your life do you, Malfoy?" Sirius eyes hardened and he laid a protecting hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Draco didn't answer; he turned to the Auror named Miranda.  
  
"Do we know who the Death Eater was?" Miranda shook her head.  
  
"As I said, no. Wormtail must have apparated back the body of the Death Eater before Sirius came along."  
  
"Wait a minute, who killed the Death Eater?" Sirius demanded, still holding Harry's shoulders in a firm grip.  
  
"Draco did, Sirius." Harry whispered, so that only his godfather would hear him. "Draco saved my life." *.... Again...* He added to himself.  
  
Sirius stared at the blond Slytherin boy, and then at Harry, but they didn't pay him much attention, the two boys had locked eyes across the room, and suddenly Sirius could feel Harry's pulse speed up when he saw Draco smile discretely from his bed. *Oh dear, I need to talk to Dumbledore about this...* Sirius thought to himself.  
  
It was a Hogsmeade weekend, for everyone but Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, they weren't allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds. In the end, *fifty* Aurors had been sent to their help, and they were constantly marching the school.  
  
Usually, Harry wasn't even allowed to go outside without being escorted by a teacher or an Auror, therefor the main entrance was guarded, often by Miranda Ekdal.  
  
Thank god for broomsticks. Aurors could not guard every window in Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy met Harry by the lake at sunset. As Harry landed in the grass on his broomstick, Draco smiled and handed him the white toothbrush he had given him during their little sleepover. Harry laughed and received the toothbrush.  
  
"We have got to stop exchanging toothbrushes like this."  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
"Are you sure this is mine this time?" Harry asked, crooking an eyebrow. Draco smiled again.  
  
"Actually, that's mine, but you used it in the end, remember?"  
  
"In a way, it *is* mine then?"  
  
"I guess so, since the one I actually gave you ended up being the one left for me." They looked at each other for a moment, both of them fighting the urge to reach out and touch the other one.  
  
"You know, we could change back some day." Harry suggested. Draco started laughing.  
  
"Let's not make this any more complicated then it has to be, okay?" He chuckled. They started walking along the lakeside.  
  
"So... Are you still wondering about that Death Eater?" Harry asked, once again avoiding Draco eyes in case he would have to lie again. But Draco's answer surprised him.  
  
"No. It will all turn out in time. I'm just glad we... we won the first battle."  
  
"Wait a minute... What is it that my ears are telling me? Has Draco Malfoy finally chosen a side?" Harry smiled smugly and elbowed Draco in the side. Draco drew a hand through his hair and started obsevering his own feet as he kept walking.  
  
"Maybe...."  
  
"Can't hear you!" Harry sang innocently. Draco smiled bitterly.  
  
"Oh shut up." He muttered.  
  
"Come again?" Harry insisted, absolutely loving to tease the blond.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's neck and pulled him into a fierce but tender kiss, ravaging the boy in his hands with such desperation that Harry did not dare to move out of his grip.  
  
But to calm him down, Harry reached up to loosen Draco's hands from his neck, and instead put them around his waist. Then he let his own hands slip around Draco's shoulders and deepened the kiss. The toothbrush and the broomstick fell to the ground. Draco did not expect Harry to respond like that; in fact he was afraid he would scare him off.  
  
As their lips pulled apart, Draco was panting quietly, his lips brushing against Harry's chin as the black haired boy whispered:  
  
"I do think something is changed, Draco. Don't you?"  
  
Draco kept his eyes closed, leaning his head in against Harry's.  
  
"No, what gave you that impression?"  
  
Harry chuckled. The breath of his laugh tickled Draco's throat, from which a moan shortly after emerged. Draco ran his hands over Harry's shoulder's and gripped his arms.  
  
"You're still the same egocentric, stupidly boyish Gryffidor-hero you've always been."  
  
Harry stretched his neck and reached Draco's ear with his mouth.  
  
"So you're telling me nothing has changed?" He whispered. He enjoyed the reaction he forced out of Draco, the shiver running through his body, his breath almost choking when Harry's mouth almost touched his ear.  
  
"One thing is changed." His grip on Harry's arms hardened and he pulled him in even closer. "You're *my* stupidly boyish Gryffindor-hero."  
  
  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  
My Love and thanks to all of you 


End file.
